


Wie man mit 20 Seelenverwandten als Omega überlebt (Es ist nicht so schlimm wie man denken würde) HIATUS

by K-Pop_Trash (Remi_Xing_2018)



Series: 20 Mates [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, Shadowhunters (TV), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remi_Xing_2018/pseuds/K-Pop_Trash
Summary: Mit solch einem schrecklichen Start in ihr Leben ist Remiala endlich glücklich damit. Aber was passiert, wenn ihre Vergangenheit sie heimsucht? Und ist es möglich, mehr als die vier zu vertrauen, die einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben?





	Wie man mit 20 Seelenverwandten als Omega überlebt (Es ist nicht so schlimm wie man denken würde) HIATUS

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Survive as an Omega with 20 Soulmates(It's Not as Bad as You Would Think)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150184) by [K-Pop_Trash (Remi_Xing_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remi_Xing_2018/pseuds/K-Pop_Trash). 



> This is translated with a translater, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. I myself am a novice in the German language.

Character | Age | Species | Mates? | How Many?  
---|---|---|---|---  
Kim Seokjin | 270 | Fairy | Ya | 20  
Min Yoongi | 260 | Vampire | Ya | 20  
Kim Namjoon | 23 | Werewolf | Ya | 20  
Jung Hoseok | 2500 | Fallen Angel | Ya | 20  
Park Jimin | 240 | Fairy | Ya | 20  
Kim Taehyung | 2400 | Fallen Angel | Ya | 20  
Jeon Jeongguk | 220 | Warlock | Ya | 20  
Mark Tuan | 26 | Shadowhunter | Ya | 20  
Im Jaebum | 27 | Werewolf | Ya | 20  
Jackson Wang | 2500 | Fallen Angel | Ya | 20  
Park Jinyoung | 250 | Vampire | Ya | 20  
Kim Youngjae | 230 | Fairy | Ya | 20  
BamBam | 22 | Shadowhunter | Ya | 20  
Kim Yugeom | 220 | Warlock | Ya | 20  
Cha Hakyeon | 29 | Mundane | Ya | 20  
Jung Taekwoon | 29 | Mundane | Ya | 20  
Lee Jaehwan | 27 | Mundane | Ya | 20  
Kim Wonshik | 26 | Vampire | Ya | 20  
Lee Hongbin | 26 | Shadowhunter | Ya | 20  
Han Sanghyuk | 24 | Mundane | Ya | 20  
Remiala Bane | 18 | Hybrid(Shadowhunter and Demon) | Ya | 20  
Alexander Lightwood | 23 | Shadowhunter | Ya | 2  
Jace Herondale | 21 | Shadowhunter | Ya | 2  
Magnus Bane | 400? | Warlock | Ya | 2


End file.
